Outside Adventures
by Links1467
Summary: Just a goofy AU story about Tori being Jades tutor


"Dude I'm telling you, she's it." Jade repeats reverently. "Shes what, Jade?" Beck asks, finally giving in and listening to Jade babble about her latest crush. " _Everything_." She answers dreamily. "Shes your tutor." Beck responds skeptically. "I know! I must've kissed a lot of puppies in my last life cause she," she rests her chin on her fist and looks off into the distance, no doubt picturing Tori looking back at her "is it."

"Is it what?"

" _Everything_." Beck informs Andre, who's just arrived at their unofficially reserved but totally respected lunch table. Only once did someone not permitted by Jade West sit there, and the repercussions were so calamitous that it never happened again. His eyebrows hunch and his fork falters on its hurried route. "Okay, what is _it_?"

" _Vega_." Jade sighs. "Vega? As in Tori Vega? That girls in my study hall. Man she is-"

"Mine!" Jade snaps. "Which is why all descriptions of her _mind_ -melting hotness will be uttered by me." She says dutifully. "Fine." He breathes out in surrender. "Describe away." Jade groans. "What do you want t hear about first?"

"Her legs?" He replies suggestively, and Jade moans at the thought. "They go on for days!" She declares. "All the way up to her perfect ass." Jade squints at her cupping hands, inadequately representing said rear.

"Her face?" Jade smiles at something only she can see (Andres afraid to even _picture_ a girl Jades this into). "Perfect smile, white teeth. _Big_ cheekbones. And these little chocolate eyes. No...chocolates not the right word..." She trails off. " _Coffee_. Yeah. Freshly brewed, with a splash of creamer. That's her eyes." She says triumphantly. "Whats she _like_?" Beck interjects. Jades eyes refocus and snap to him. "I was getting to that!"

She shifts awkwardly in her seat, wracking her brain. "Well shes smart, obviously. And...shes nice. Um..." Beck laughs. "Oh my god, you have no idea what shes like!" Jade sneers at him. "Whatever, I'll learn! I've got a month of Saturdays lined up to _study_."

"Wait, Saturday?!" Both boys yell. Jade flinches reactively then compensates by dismissing them. "I know, I know! We'll just have to practice on Sundays." They both look furious, something quite uncommon for the usually laid back guys. "Why cant you just study on Sundays!" Beck yells.

"Shes got like, mathleets or something. I don't know, well make it work." They seem sated as they go back to enjoying their lunches but Jade thinks the way they viciously stab their salads is a little telling.

...

"The square root of 96?" Jade sighs from the comfortable pillow of Toris lap. With some smooth coercing she managed to convince Tori to let her be, the shy girl hiding her blush behind the big math book in her hands. "3?" Jade guesses lazily. She already knows shes wrong. Its not that Toris a bad tutor, Jade is just an exceptional slacker.

Tori sighs. "Wrong again." Jade presses her cheek against her warm stomach to peer under the book and gauge her emotions. Shes pouting, like Jades failure to retain anything is her fault. Making her sad is pretty much the last thing on a _long list_ of things Jade wants to do to her, so she thinks up a plan to benefit them both.

"You know what would really motivate me..." Tori eyebrows shoot up in confusion as she lifts her book up to lock eyes with Jade."What?" Jade replies with a quick and cocky "Kiss me." Tori rolls her eyes again and moves her book back, but Jade catches it with and outstretched hand.

"No really! I get a question right, I get a kiss." She sells. "Jade, I cant do that..." Tori voices her veto to her carpet, cheeks quickly heating up. "Everybody learns differently, don't you wanna help me?" Jade puts on a fake frown, and Tori matches it with a real one. "Yes, but..."

"Okay then. Ask me a question." Tori looks suspicious but asks her "The square root of 145?" and Jade pretends to think, but lucky for her some of Toris teaching must've seeped in a little. She knows the answer. "13?" Tori frowns. "Wrong answer." She says, and she sounds even sadder than the other times. Jade huffs in an attempt to seem disappointed.

"Okay, now say you'll kiss me if im right." Tori knows she should say no. That Jade, like many _unsuccessful_ others, is trying to trick sweet little Tori into giving them some action. But Jades looking up at her so sweetly, playfully. Like she _knows_ Tori knows, and that's okay. Like she wants Tori in on it. Its a game, and she wants Tori to play.

Toris not sure if she does, but if it'll actually help Jade learn shell try it. Shes had to do way less exciting things for the sake of academics."Fine!" She caves. "The square root of 145, for a _kiss._ " Jade pretends to think again. "15?" Tori looks at the book and a blush blooms on her cheeks. She slowly drags her shy eyes down to Jades and nods. Jade smiles wickedly before pursing her lips from Toris lap.

"This is ridiculous!" Tori tries to reason, but Jade just keeps her lips up and hums "Im waiting". After a few more seconds of Jade making a kissey face Tori can tell shes not going to back down and decides to just _do_ it.

She leans over the girl in her lap and gives her a quick, nervous peck before shooting upright again. Jades eye go wide. She didn't really know if that would work. "Now that's hands on learning…" She mutters, and Tori pretends not to hear.

...

Tori straightens the picture of her and her sister in her locker with laser focus and mathematic precision, so its understandable that she jumps three feet in the air when a piece of paper is slapped against the locker next to hers.

Jade laughs as Tori rights herself and apologizes for her jumpiness in a flustered, embarrassed state that Jade finds painfully adorable. "Check it out." Jade says cooly, eyes flicking to the paper pinned between her hand and the locker. Toris eyes catch on the big red A in the corner, and with minor skepticism, scan Jades name at the top before she flings her arms around Jades neck. "That's amazing!" She pulls back, arms still loose around Jades neck and her smile positively beaming.

"Im so proud of you." For once, Jade feels the need to blush. She shoves it down and replies. "What can I say? Your teaching methods are pretty effective." She smiles seductively and Tori, suddenly aware of the rather familiar position they're in, backs away with two rosy cheeks. A sight Jade thinks shes quickly becoming addicted to.

...

'I love studying' Jade thinks to herself as she lays back on her elbows. She watches Tori follow along the loads of text accompanying a particularly difficult question with the tip of her pencil. Shes biting her lip and her eyebrows are hunched so low they brush against the rim her new glasses. At first Jade lamented their introduction to their afternoons. Toris face scrunched up while she reads is one of Jades favorite things to watch. But after a bit of staring, shes come to appreciate the cute, dorky appeal they add. When she finally finishes reading she repeats it aloud to Jade. Slowly and clearly, Jade hanging on to every word. Jade quickly removes the unnecessary data and finds the proper formula to solve the problem. She writes down the equation and gets to work.

"74?" She asks a full minute later. Tori turns to her, smile growing. "That's right, Jade." She says, voice swelling with pride. "Yes!" Jade celebrates, reaching for Toris face. She pulls her down to meet her lips, slow and lingering. In her exuberance, Tori lets it slide and enjoys the kiss. Jade deserves it, she justifies.

For a moment she marvels how easy it is, to fall into kissing her. How exhilarated she always is during the build up, but as soon as their lips meet her heartbeat slows. Matching Jades as every part of them falls into slow synchronization. Shes never bumped their noses, bit her lips, or sneezed. All things that have happened to Tori before. Shes a dork, that stuff always happens to her. But not with Jade.

Unfortunately the second she finished the thought it was blown completely out of her mind by her door opening, revealing a very shocked and slightly amused older sister. Trina crosses her arms and bites back a smile.

"Whats going on here?" She questions coyly. Tori squeaks before shooting up and shoveling out explanations. "Nothing! See, were studying!" She says, shaking the math book at her. Trina raises an eyebrow. "Sure you were, sis." Toris face is red to her neck and shes shifting constantly, still barking out excuses. "Relax." Jade says, sitting up. "I practically _begged_ her to teach me this way." Trinas eyes shift between them both, Jade checking her nails and Tori staring back anxiously. "Okay..." She relents, before abandoning whatever purpose she had and disappearing down the hall.

Jade leans back onto her elbows and laughs while Tori drops her face in her hands, muttering oddly censored curses. Tori stiffens at the sound and reaches for her pillow, whacking Jade once. Jade rips it away and starts to retaliate in fervor. Tori squeals and crawls up the bed to escape the soft weapon, Jade following. She ditches the pillow to pin her down instead, settling between her legs.

They cool down and catch their breath, just smiling at each other. Jade dips her head for a kiss but Tori jerks back. "You didn't get a question right." She says nervously. Jade squints at her, wondering if that's a joke. "Who cares?" She laughs, deciding it must've been. But now Tori looks a little upset, and she goes to move away but Jade has to lay her hands on her stomach to get her to stay.

"Hey, I don't know if it isn't like, totally obvious, but I really like you." And Tori actually scoffs. Muttering an _'as if'_ under her breath. "I _do_." Jade assures. Tori fixes her with a determined look. "Why would you?" Jade eyes bug out. "Are you serious? Look at you!" And Tori covers her face in exasperation, and keeps them there. "I know what I look like, Jade. I didn't ask why you want to kiss me. I asked why you would _like_ me." She explains.

Jade smiles. This is a question shes studied for. "I wasn't finished." She says calmly. "Yeah, I like you cause you're beautiful. Not to mention strong, generous, caring and like..." she leans closer and rubs her nose against the back of Toris hands " _so_ fuckin' _smart_." She whispers.

Toris smiling but her hands haven't moved, so Jade kisses the soft lips peeking out until they drop to her neck. "Wait." Tori says suddenly, pulling away slightly. "Now whats your incentive for learning? This is the only way I've gotten you to focus!" She groans out.

Jade squeezes her sides. "I can think of another reward." She says huskily. "Really, Jade?" Jade bites the corner of her lips, keeping back a playful smile. "I get an A on a test...I get an F from you." Jade says, so proud of how hard Tori laughs that she takes the following string of insults to her joke writing skills with a smile.

...

"Jade!"

"Jade!"

"JADE!"

"Oh, whats up?" Jade says as her fingers slap against the strings of her screeching guitar. "What are you doing!" Beck yells from behind his drum kit. She starts up an eclectic plucking and says emphatically "Im _feeling_ it, dude." Her band mates exchange confused looks with each other.

"What is _it_?" Andre asks. Jade steps down on her vibrato petal and quickens the pace of her plucking to a funky melody. "The music, dude." She replies. Andre squints at her, before slowly starting to slap a harmonizing beat on his bass. Beck shifts his raised eyebrows to Andre. "Really?!"

…

Jade feels even more out of place in the gymnasium now that the walls are plastered with long complicated sentences filled with words she doesn't know. But tonight isn't about Jade. It's about her girl, who managed to carry her debate team all the way to regionals. So Jades nods knowingly while she counts the number of vowels in each poster, waiting for this dork fest to start. And it does. And Vegas amazing! She shuts down each of her opponents arguments with brutal intelligence. Jade may not understand what she's saying, but she knows when a mics been dropped and when to clap. At the end her girlfriend is crowned the queen of dorks, and Jade couldn't be prouder.

She uses her well cultivated reputation to split the crowd, making her way to where Tori prepared backstage. Shes there again, chugging her water bottle. She puts it down before locking eyes with herself in the mirror. She smiles wide.

Jade steps into the reflection, and Toris smile gets impossibly brighter. She turns towards Jade and is quickly lifted up in her arms. Jade squeezes hard and Tori does her best to reciprocate, though she wages her return isn't as strong or as comforting.

Jade sits her on to the table and steps between her legs, muttering a quick congrats before _finally_ kissing her. "You're so fucking smart." she says between kisses. "It's really hot." And Tori laughs. Jade pauses for a second. That wasn't the reaction she was hoping for, but an opportunity to make Tori laugh isn't a bad consolation.

"Say something smart." She says before dipping her head below her chin and kissing her throat. Tori tilts her head back and lets out a laugh that sounds more like a gasp for air. "Iambic pentameter." She says breathlessly. Jade slides her lips up to her ear and whispers " _More_." pitifully. Tori laughs again before stating a lengthy math problem that Jade moans over, resting her forehead on her shoulder. Tori says a scientific principle and Jade gasps. "Fuck! I'm gonna come, say something stupid!" Tori laughs so hard Jade feels like _she_ just won. She leans in and claims her prize, but after a bit she pulls away and says lowly "For real though, if I could take you back here..." and Tori bites her lip and gives Jade a look, like she kinda wants her to try.

Jades about to ask when Toris teammates flood in, surrounding them with cheers and praise. Jade sighs and turns around pulling Toris legs around her waist. The MVP rides out on her girlfriends back, maybe a foot above the four people chanting 'For shes a jolly good fellow'.

...

"See? You have to carry the-"

"What're you doing this weekend?" Tori sighs. "Jade, I'm your tutor right now. Ask out your girlfriend on you own time." Jade narrows her eyes. "Fine, I will!"

"Good." Tori states. "Now, back to the additive property. You have to carry the decimals beca-"

"Hey teach?" Jade interrupts. Tori huffs but says "What?"

"What're you doing this weekend?" Tori does not look amused, so Jade does damage control. "Cause I was thinking, if we get through the next two chapters today, you could come over." She suggest. "If?" Tori repeats.

"If." Jade confirms with a slow nod. "And if not, you'll spend the weekend finishing them yourself?" Jades smile falters.

"Sure, teach."

...

It took a lot of focus, and cost a lot of prime fooling around time, but they managed to finish before six o'clock. Thereby obligating Tori to attend a party at her girlfriends home, a two story house she shares with her band mates and best friends.

Andre, the talented boy from Toris fourth period. And Beck, Jades oldest friend and top contributor to the rent. Apparently he disagreed with his old house rules at his fathers mansion, so he took his rightful riches and purchased a crash pad for him and his likeminded peers.

Finally free from the suffocating cloy of uncreative and unaccepting parents, they spend their days rocking out, playing video games and drinking cheap beer. Though Beck does tend to splurge on the important things. Like an in-ground pool, a killer stereo system and high quality gear for their band.

Jade spends the entire afternoon getting the place to look halfway decent, a move that earns Andre a scolding from his girlfriend Cat who despite frequent visits has never seen the place as clean Jade makes it for Tori.

He argues its her fault for always bringing and leaving her brother Robbie there. To the untrained eye it would seem as though he lived there too, but with the added benefits of never having cleaned a single dish or dropped a dollar on the electricity bill him and Jade wrack up with their Mortal Kombat hierarchy. Whosever wins are up that week gets treated like a God, the loser submitting to a servants level. These are the people in Jades life. The ones she loves. Her chosen family. The people she insists she will destroy without hesitation if they even _try_ to embarrass her tonight.

...

The 'party' isn't what Tori thought it'd be. Every room isn't filled with drunk teenagers, music isn't blaring over conversations, and theres no furniture being destroyed or family heirlooms being disrespected. But there is a sense of rebellion, red cups filled with smelly liquids, and people to impress.

Tori sits on Jades couch, post introduction, studying the natural flow of the conversation. She waits to talk, adopting the familiar tone they all take with one another.

Jade makes it easy for her to assimilate. She tucks her under her arm like shes always been there. She falls easily into recollected stories whether they happened with Tori or her friends.

Yes, sober Jade is quiet considerate. Drunk Jade however, is a little more one minded. Her casual hold has slipped to Toris waist, light and roaming. Her eyes almost never leave Tori and they very rarely venture above her chin. Just as Tori begins to wonder about the sudden heat the room seems to embody, some one suggest they all go for a swim. "Yes!" Tori squeaks out, despite not knowing who shes answering.

"Yeah!" The room resounds in three parts affirmation and one part celebration. They all file out the sliding doors to the backyard before stripping down to their undergarments and jumping in. Tori walks hesitantly up behind Jade who's just finished taking off her pants.

Her anxiety subsides for a moment, replaced by a stronger emotion as Jade spins to face her, white skin and cutting shadows under the moon. Her eyes seem to disappear in the matched dark blue of night, like her feet in the uncut grass she shortly wades through to approach Tori.

Jades friends splash and scream, but everything seems quiet as Jades fingers grasp the hem of her shirt and slide it over her head. She shivers in the cool air and takes hold of Jades shoulders while the older girl removes her jeans next. Tori shivers again and instinctively shifts towards Jade, who takes her hand and leads her to the edge of the pool.

Jade releases her starts working up the nerve to jump in the probably cold water, but stills when she sees Tori crossing her arms over her body. Jade takes her hand again and bumps their shoulders. "Together." She suggest simply, before jumping in suddenly.

Tori watches her arm be pulled forward and instantly follows it, and Jade, into the water. Like Jade thought, its cold at first. But after swimming for a bit they begin shrink away from the air. Tori, not nearly as drunk as the other party goers, quickly loses interest in swimming and tells Jade she'd like to go in now.

"Now?" Jade says, looking at her still goofing friends. "Just us?" She says, smiling idiotically. Sober Jade would probably smirk and make a suggestive remark, but Toris quickly learning that drunk Jades is more...honest in her behavior. Responding impulsively instead of coming up with the perfect line.

Tori kind of likes being able to read her so easily, although smooth Jade is nice too. They quickly change into their outerwear, throwing their underwear into the dryer and making their way to the couch. Jade makes good use of their time, laying her down and kissing her senseless in a matter of seconds. It lasts a few minutes before the rest of the group comes in stumbling wet and then its herding drunk, soaked sheep to the laundry room.

Jades friends reward her with three shots and then its _very_ drunk Jade who's _all over_ Tori. After repeated chastising from the conservative girl Jade finally stands up and announces she going to bed. They all nod and say their goodnights, and Jade holds her hand out to Tori. "Come on, we can share." She says sweetly.

Jades on her even faster once they're alone, removing her shirt almost as soon as they're horizontal. Tori gasps and covers her chest, but Jade gently removes her arms. She doesn't say anything, she just stares at Toris naked torso and back at her face, switching between them, expression unreadable.

"Im in love with you." Jade states calmly. Oh, so that's what that look means. "You're drunk." Tori responds dismissively. "Can't I be both?" Jade says cheekily, and Tori rolls her eyes and mutters an amused 'Sure' before kissing her back into the moment.

When it finally starts, its better than Tori imagined it'd feel and _so_ much better than when she does it herself. "Jade its..." She says in awe, breathless and eager to describe this new feeling. "Yeah?" Jade questions, slowing her moments cautiously. Toris eyes become hooded and she wraps her hands around the back of Jades neck, slowing her hips to a slow grind against Jades fingers.

"It feels so good...too good... Like, like im gonna _explode_." She pants. Jade smiles warmly, angling her face over Toris and speaking in feather light whispers against her lips. "You will, but you'll like it."

...

"Oh, oh, _oh_!" A roar of laughter accompanies the dramatic, yet accurate performance. Toris face is beet red as she glares at the countertop they're all gathered around the next morning. "Hey, I wouldn't be able to do such a spot on impression if I didn't have to hear it all night." Cat teases Tori, who regresses further into herself. Jade comes up behind her and reaches past to grab a slice if toast from the growing pile of crusts that used to be breakfast.

"What can I say? I'm great in bed." She states in monotone before tearing into the bread. Jades friends all turn to Tori, waiting expressions. When she realizes what they're waiting for she looks to Jade incredulously, who just shrugs and continues to eat her breakfast.

She looks back to the group. "Verdict?" Andre asks clearly. She tries a couple excuses for the noises but Andre interrupts her. "Oh no, were past being shy. We were past shy the third round. We are _all_ friends here now. So. What's the verdict?" He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tori looks down at her lap and gestures to Jade and mumbles reluctantly "Well, she is really good at it..." And Jade punctuates the statement with a round of high fives.

They all spend the afternoon napping on various pieces of furniture and decide to keep the party going once it gets dark. Unfortunately for Tori, night two Jade is a little less reserved than night one and she quickly downs the alcohol and ups the groping. If shes not whispering compliments and semi-dirty lines shes kissing her neck, her chin, her lips.

And even when shes not doing that she still looks at Tori like shes seconds away from declaring her love again. That side effect of inebriation Tori finds really sweet. Receiving the look again, she blushes tries to peck her lips. Jade refuses to lose her, pulling her close with one hand and touching her stomach with the other.

Cat clears her throat teasingly and Tori tries to pull away but Jade is _insistent_. It takes a few pulls and garbled 'stops' but she gets free and sits back pointedly, embarrassed.

"What?" Jade asks, sounding genuinely confused. Tori gestures to Jades smirking friends. Jade groans and shoves Tori over. She falls across the couch and her head lands in Robbie's lap at the end. She looks so shocked and flustered that Jade just laughs and crawls over her. She kissing her neck, because to _very_ drunk Jade that's more appropriate than her lips, right?

Tori releases a small moan involuntarily and Jade forgets her new found decorum. She moves to her lips and reaches between them to tug both of their shirts up a bit, warm skin meeting warm skin. That rocks lose another moan from the shy girl, and Jade settles for her neck again.

"Eeeik!" Jade deafens Tori as she screams and rolls off the couch. Tori blinks twice and looks to her right where Jades head _was,_ and a bulge in Robbie's pants now resides. She lets out a quieter yelp and shoots into a sitting position, moving to the other end of the couch.

Luckily he becomes the subject of ridicule and not their excessive PDA.

...

After that Jade decided to back off a little, until a point in the night when her hazy gaze scans the room and finds only Tori remains. She can hear the chatter of her friends nearby but this will do for now. Shes sitting on the floor, back against the couch and shoulder resting against Toris right leg.

She sits up on her knees and moves in front of her. Tori looks at her curiously, a little drunkenly, and Jade shoots her a sexy smirk before lifting up her shirt. She presses a few small kisses to her stomach and then bites the hem of her jeans.

Tori scolds her in a whisper. Jade dips her teeth below the waist band and bites the top of her panties next. For a moment Tori enjoys the way Jades warm breath heats her skin and her nose tickles her belly, before shes pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of fabric tearing. "Jade!" She yells, looking at the stretched out hem of her underwear now hanging over her jeans.

A burst of laughter to large to be just Jade emerges, and they turn to see and Cat and Robbie double over in the doorway. Jade chuckles and sits on the couch, pulling Tori into her side as the rest of her friends fill the room.

Toris stiff under her arm. "I want to go home." She says calmly. Jade frowns for a second. "Wait! I drove us here, youre stuck with me." She says triumphantly. Tori shrugs. "I'll just take your car, and you can catch a ride to pick it up from one of these guys tomorrow." Jade has a panicked look and grabs Tori by the waist.

She hoists her over her shoulder and carries her outside while Tori yells protests varying from confused to serious.

Once they're outside Jade carefully sets her down on the fronts stairs and steps back with a nervous look on her face. "I didn't wanna talk in front of them." She says quietly, before crouching down so their faces are level. Her eyes peer deeply into Tori, conveying an anxious concern.

"Whats up?" She asks softly, laying a hand on her knee. Tori stares at it. "I want to go home." Something flashes in the scared girls eyes. She looks at her hand as well, starting up small comforting circles across the denim. "I'm upsetting you." She says gravely.

Tori laughs and lifts Jades chin to meet her eyes. "No you're not. I just wanna sleep in my own bed." She says simply. "Alone." Jade states with a painful look. Tori stares at her, confounded. Shes never seen the usually jovial girl look so _sad_. Suddenly Jade shakes her hand off and straightens up quickly. "Shit, I'm being lame. You can go." She mutters quickly, patting her pockets "...but my keys are inside. I'll go get them." She says hurriedly. But Tori stands and stops her.

"Jade, I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you." She says sweetly, taking Jades face in her hands again. "The only reason I'm comfortable here is because you're acting like its just us." Jade frowns and Tori quickly continues. "Which is nice of you! But I'd rather it just be us-" Jade jumps in her hands, exclaiming "Let me come with you!" Tori smiles but says "No, you're having fun with your friends. You can come see me whenever, just enjoy yourself."

"What? Fuck that! I hang out with them all the time. I wanna go with you." She slips her hands around Toris wrists. Tori gnaws on her lip before asking "Are you sure?" Jades eyes flick between her beautiful girlfriend and the house full on her drunk friends. "Uh, yeah!"

Tori laughs and agrees to let her come. Jade pecks her lips then dashes past. "So? Whats going on?" Andre asks as they all watch her snatch her keys up. As she runs out of the house she calls back "I'm getting laid!"

Luckily Toris waiting by the car so she dodges a scolding. She hands Tori the keys then presses her up against the car with her lips. She abruptly stops- "Oh, wait!" -and runs back into the house. She picks up a case of beer, she has to wrestle Beck for it, and when she comes back out Toris already in the drivers seat. Jade hops in and puts the case in the back seat before leaning over and kissing Tori again.

Tori absently realizes she just singed up for a night of Jade being _all_ over her. She was pretty handsy earlier and that was her being restrained. Its gonna be a long night. She smiles behind the kiss. But like everything with Jade, it'll be exciting. And undeniably enjoyable.

...

When they pull up in front of Toris house she asks Jade to wait in the car while she checks if her parents are still up. They are and after a hopefully convincing sober conversation she goes upstairs to her room and texts Jade to come around the back.

Jade drunkenly, but in her mind 'stealthily', sneaks around Toris house and into their backyard with the case in hand. She looks around and sees Tori leaning out an open window on the second floor.

"I got this." She yell-whispers. She takes the two middle beers out and puts one each in her back pockets, then puts the case over her shoulder. She somehow manages to scale the tree to the left of the window. She ends up hanging half in the room. Tori takes the case off her shoulder then helps her in... And is immediately tackled to the bed, attaching their lips. After a bit Jade pulls away. "I wants Tori to be drunk too. Before me gets too distracted." She slurs, eyes roaming Toris body.

She pulls one of the beers out of her pockets and takes it to the window. She carefully opens it up and it explodes with foam. Jade quickly drinks the top fuzz while Tori walks up. "M'lady." She says while she hands it to her. "What a gentleman." She says cordially before taking a sip.

She recoils. "Eww..." Jade laughs and Tori keeps drinking, sip by sip. Jade watches her slowly deplete her beer and feels her heart get that overwhelming full feeling again.

"I love you." She sighs reverently. Tori smiles a weird, disbelieving smile and keeps drinking. Jade sighs. "I know you don't like it when I say it, and you have every right not to believe me. But when I look at you, I just get this _feeling_. Like im gonna _explode_." She says wistfully. "And I've been pushing it down cause I don't want you to be uncomfortable, but when I say it out loud it just feels so much better."

Tori smirks at Jades flattering drunken ramblings. "So, what do you love about me?" She asks. Jade lets out a puff of air. "Well obviously your looks." They laugh and Tori nods knowingly. Then Jade looks deep into her eyes. "You're beautiful." She says sincerely. Toris breath catches in her throat but Jade rushes to continue.

"And- and I love your personality. Were so different, and we just-" she tangles her hands together "- _mesh_." Tori laughs again spills a bit of the smelly liquid on her shirt so she leans out the window more. Jade leans a little too, like the bit of space will drown her out. "I love your laugh it... it fills me up. I just get this rush when I hear it." She says vehemently.

"Especially when I know I'm the cause." She adds softly as Tori takes her hand. She pulls it out the window, then hands her the beer. She goes to her desk and pulls a couple Kleenex out of the box there and comes back. She wipes her hand off then carefully wipes the beer off. She puts it on the window sill then takes Jades hand and starts to clean that off too.

"And that!" Jade says suddenly, sitting on the sill. "I love the way you take care of me. I mean, I really could've done this." Tori blushes and apologizes. "See! You didn't even mean to its just...you. I love you." She says, wrapping her hands around Toris.

Tori smiles, genuinely this time and kisses her. Shes a little drunk now and unthinkingly climbs onto Jades lap. Its great for a few seconds as Jades hands instinctively take hold of her hips, thumbs stroking them in a way that makes Tori wish they were in the bed already. Until they start to tip backwards. They both scream and Tori catches the top window and manages to keep them up for a couple more seconds. Jades torso is dangling out of the window, held only in place by her hips under Toris. Which are slipping.

Tori panics and lets go of the window to try and pull Jade up, so they both fall out. They let out some loud screams that abruptly end when they hit the ground with two resounding thuds.

They just lay there for a bit, gathering their bearings. "Are you dead?" Jade finally asks. "Yes." The light in Tori's room flicks on and her parents appear in the window. "Oh my god! Tori what happened!" They shout, before disappearing. "Uh oh, parentals." Jade groans painfully. She slowly sits up and crawls to where Tori landed. Toris been staring up at the stars, trying to differ them from the ones swirling around her head when Jades faces appears above her.

She hardly has time to smile before shes being kissed, and she hardly has to enjoy that before Jades whispering "Love you." And disappearing again. Tori eyes follow her retreating form, wondering if hallucinations are a symptom of concussions because it _looks_ like Jade is hopping her neighbors fence.

Tori gawks after her until her parents come out. They take her inside an examine her, making sure nothings broken. For a minute they think she might have seriously hurt her head judging by her odd behavior. Until they smell the beer on her shirt. Then their concerned inquiries are replaced by a scathing interrogation.

"What happened!?" Her mother shouts. "My friend was coming in the window and she fell, and I fell trying to help her." Its kinda the truth. "Well, where is she?" Her mom asks. Tori sighs and looks towards their backyard. "Being an idiot." Mrs. Vega throws her hands up and joins her husbands angry pacing.

They eventually ground her for drinking and send her to bed. As soon as she turns her light off she gets a text from Jade asking if her parents are gone. She texts back "Yes" and "What the hell was that!"

Instead of answering Jade climbs back up the tree and knocks at her window. Tori lets her in and sits her down on the bed. She turns the light on then begins inspecting Jade and asking if shes okay. "I'm a little sore, do you wanna look a little closer?" She says coyly. "Actually, yes." Tori responds seriously.

Jade pulls off her shirt and turns around, showing Tori her back. She looks at the forming bruises. "Oh my gosh, Jade. Its a good thing your drunk." She says sadly. She starts pressing light, careful kisses around the bruises and unhooks Jades bra. Jade slips it down her arms then turns around to kiss her. They end up wrapped up under the covers, still just kissing.

After a bit Jade starts pulling Toris pajama shorts off. She pauses and asks "Wait, are you still drunk?" Tori snorts. "No... that was pretty sobering." Jade tsks her tongue and gets up. She retrieves the beer while Tori keeps undressing. "Where were the tissues?" Jade asks, and Tori points to her desk while she finishes undressing and lays down. Jade opens the beer, drinks the foam then cleans off the can.

She brings it to Tori who sits up. Tori starts undoing Jades pants by her head while Jade carefully serves her beer. Tori grunts when shes had enough and Jade pulls it away. Tori makes a noise of disgust and presses her tongue on Jades stomach to get rid of the taste. Jade laughs and Tori pulls her pants off.

"Baby." Jade ridicules before pushing her back on the bed and straddling her. As she starts to finish the entire beer, Tori slowly rakes her eyes up Jades body. Starting from where their hips meet.

Looking up at her girlfriends half naked body as she throws her head back, neck and stomach muscles flexing as she downs the disgusting liquid that Tori can barely _sip!_ Fine black trusses pushed behind her shoulders and full sexy lips fixed around the mouth of the can. Beautiful face contorted as she holds it down, Tori thinks she knows the swelling feeling Jade was talking about.

Jade finishes and throws the empty can towards the open window, smiles down at Toris body while she places her hands flat against the taught stomach before her hips, then says "Lets fuck."

Instantly, Toris illusion is shattered, and she learns right then to never idolize Jade West as perfection. Because Jade West is, and always will be, a punk. And imagining her as anything else will never do her justice.

...

The next morning Toris sister comes in, maybe to talk, probably to borrow something, but Tori will never know because as soon as she sees the two love birds cuddled up under the covers she kicks the door closed as a Grinch-like grin splits her face. "Well, well, well..." She says smugly. She walks to the window adjacent to Toris bed and lifts the blinds half way so the suns right in Toris face.

She squints at the light before groaning and turning around in Jades arms, burying her face in Jades neck. Jade sleepily pats her back and mutters "I got you." Trina stops for a second. "Wow. That's actually kinda cute. Oh well." Then pulls the blinds all the way up so the light hits Jade too. Jade makes a pained face and tries to hide behind Toris shoulder.

Trina huffs, annoyed that her torture failed and resorts to unsatisfyingly yelling "Wake up!" Tori rolls over groggily and squints against the light. "Trina?" Jades arms slip around her middle again, pulling her closer before opening her eyes. "Whoa, for a sec I thought I was dreaming about a less hot version of you." She says quietly, then starts pressing light kisses Toris neck.

"Jade, stop. My sister." Tori says, not quite as convincingly as she wants to. Sleepiness and Jades kisses are a hard to deny combination. "If you don't want me to kiss you, don't look so cute in the morning." Jade replies sleepily, and Tori wonders how Jade can be so smooth _this_ early and _this_ hungover. Trina, on the other hand, gags and Tori remembers why giving into Jade right now is a _bad_ idea.

She pulls the covers up to her chin before snapping at her sister. "What do you want, Trina?!" Said witch puts her finger to her chin. "Hmm, good question. What do I want? With ammunition this good I have a _lot_ of answers." She smiles evilly.

"No you don't." Jade sighs and grabs her t shirt from above her head, then fishes toris pajama shorts out of the blankets. She climbs out of the bed and grabs Toris sunglasses off her desk as she approaches her girlfriends sister. As she gets closer she says "Look, I don't know how things worked before she was dating me. But from now on-" her voice talks on a menacing quality as she backs her girlfriends _tormentor_ up against the wall. "You. Leave her. Alone. Got it?"

And despite the telling look on her face, Trina responds "You don't scare me." Jade sighs again. "Lets see. I could end you socially or physically..." she turns back to Tori who's now on her back with her hand thrown over her eyes. "Please dont kill my sister." She mutters. Jade turns back to her prey. "Socially it is."

...

The end! For now, I guess. I can't think of what should come next.

Also I just mad-libbed the math probs, oh yeah and I don't own victorious.


End file.
